1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for man portable (hand held ballistic shields), but may be used for non man portable shields.
2. Description of Related Art
Ballistic shields are used anywhere that a ballistic threat is possible. The main users are security, law enforcement and military. Typically ballistic shields are not meant to replace personal body armor (such as vests), but to add additional protection over areas not protected by a vest and to provide additional protection over areas already protected by the user's body armor.
Ballistic shields (ballistic plates designed to stop or significantly reduce the trauma from high velocity projectiles—such as bullets) are typically one piece. Shields for coverage over the head and chest areas are usually larger and heavy enough such that they are not carried for routine use and thus not available when the threat occurs.
Full body (Head and chest front, pubic region front, possibly some side) coverage with existing ballistic shields usually are large once piece shields. Shields of this type must be stored in larger containment areas, such as the trunk of a police car. Ballistic shields do not exist that offer protection to the head, neck and central (middle) sections of the chest and can also have other ballistic panels (such as folding side and groin panels) attached later for full body (if needed) coverage.
In many emergency situations, a ballistic shield must be deployed in full operational condition by using only one hand, while the user's other hand reaches for their gun. Some ballistic shield devices employ structural members which must be assembled to give them rigidity prior to use. Assembling a shield consumes precious time when a threat exists to the user. Ballistic shields do not have the ability to rigidly connect together for ballistic coverage of different geometries including full 360 degree coverage.
Therefore, a ballistic shield system is needed that can be rapidly deployed with one hand and does not require assembly prior to use, can be upgraded as money becomes available to permit full body coverage and can be connected together with other shields for rigid ballistic coverage of different geometries including 360 degree coverage.